


A Normal Day

by multifanwriter



Series: Laxus and Lucy are Siblings (...sort of) [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Siblings, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifanwriter/pseuds/multifanwriter
Summary: Just a normal day in the lives of Siblings! Laxus and Lucy. Set in the same universe as You're My Sister. Oneshot!
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar & Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Laxus and Lucy are Siblings (...sort of) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588399
Kudos: 28





	A Normal Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Here's a little ficlet to brighten your day. I know it's really short, but all the same, please enjoy!

Lucy woke up that morning to sunlight filtering into her room. She grumbled some and turned around, mentally cursing herself for leaving the curtains open the previous night. A thought struck her and she sat up with a jerk. She distinctly remembered closing the curtain. She, Natsu and Happy had just finished dinner and the duo was leaving with promises of going on a mission the next day – just the three of them. She had smiled and waved goodbye locking the window and drawing the curtains. She was certain no one could break into her house too. Ever since Laxus and Lucy had discovered they were siblings (sort of) the elder blond had himself installed new magic-proof locks on her doors and windows. He swore that he also could not break the enchantment on them, strong as he was. Which left only one way her curtain could be open…

“LAXUS!” Lucy yelled, stomping out of bed and into the spare bedroom. The siblings had exchanged house keys a couple months ago, just in case. The celestial mage was pissed; if she had to get up at ass-crack of dawn because of him, there was no way she would let him sleep! As she slammed the door open and rushed in, however, she felt a bucketful of water land on her head. Head rearing and lungs gasping in shocked surprise, she almost did not register the full-blown cackle emanating from the lightning mage. He had his arms wrapped around himself as he laughed himself hoarse, committing to memory the sight of his sister soaked to the bone and glaring at him menacingly. Virgo was attempting to towel off some of the water from her dripping hair. Wait… Virgo? Suddenly there was a whip lashing around his torso, binding his arms to his sides.

“Virgo, punish him.”

“With pleasure, princess.”

***

An hour later, Laxus and Lucy calmly sat down for breakfast. This had developed into sort of a routine for them. Laxus would pull a prank on Lucy and she would sic one of her spirits on him. As Lucy took a nice long bath to get rid of whatever gunk Laxus had dumped on her, the mage in question would make them whatever meal they were supposed to have next as an apology. If Lucy sat down with him, it meant the apology was accepted. If not… well, Laxus had to watch his back for the next week because Lucy with a vendetta was beyond brutal.

“So, are we good?”

“This food is decent. Yeah, we’re good."

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Please drop a review! Your words make me want to write more :-)


End file.
